Electric Impulse
by LucAnthony06
Summary: Emmett just can't keep his head focused in class. Because of this, Carlisle offers him a unique incentive to work harder at his studies. Little did Emmett know that he would find much more than he had first expected. AU/AH/Slash


**A/N: I'm Stephenie Meyer and just love messing around with my characters and thinking about Emmett topping Carlisle. Yeah, right.**

* * *

**Preface**

I had everything a guy could want. I had a place I could call home, great friends that cared for me, a close-knit family and a promising career in football.

What more could a guy ask for?

Growing up in a privileged world, I wasn't oblivious to the fact that I had it good. As an only child, I was granted pretty much anything I wanted. I had a loving father that wanted to give me everything that he never had and a doting mother, while overbearing at times, that only wanted to make me happy. The only decisions I ever had to make was what car to get for my sixteenth birthday and what college to go play football at.

When I chose _this_ particular college to go to, I wouldn't have guessed that all my perfect little world would shatter like this, so fucking _easily_. I really had had no idea that a simple moment, a simple _glimpse_, would be affecting me to this day.

It started off innocently enough, I barely even noticed it, just got this weird feeling now and then when I thought about it, about him. But after one, single glance at those bright blue eyes, I pathetically stopped breathing and just couldn't stop thinking about it. I tried hard to ignore it, to fight against it, to hate this feeling. But thinking about it only turned into wanting it, which then turned into obsessing about it.

About him.

Unfortunately, this crazy obsession only grew and now, I almost couldn't handle all those strong, breath-taking emotions he brought up in me. This attraction, this longing, - no, this _need_ to just _feel_ him was sick, disturbing, fucking appealing. He was all I could think about, all I wanted to touch, to smell, to _fuck_.

It was almost overbearing so overwhelmed I was by one of his mere _smiles_!

Thoughts of him moaning and writhing in blissful pleasure under my body while I was pounding hard into him were the usual images that I kept in my clouded mind every time he was just _mentioned_. It was getting ridiculous, out of hand, pathetic. And still, my dick would always respond to the smallest sound of his velvet voice, throbbing painfully against my pants, making me sadly aware of all the fucking twisted things I was aching to do to him right at the moment.

Like throwing him against his desk before spreading his legs, my hard length buried deep between his flawless buttocks. He would enjoy every damn minute about me fucking him senselessly. He would beg me to take him harder, implore me to make him pant like he was my damn whore, and I would just _love_ listening to his lust filled voice calling out my name.

"_Yes, fuck me harder, Emmett."_

Usually, after this kind of thoughts, it was pretty hard for me to focus on anything else that was not him. Or to hide my pounding erection, that's it. But in some way, it had become like a drug, an delirious need, a fucking necessity; I had to jerk of thinking about him. This was the only thing I could get from him, the only thing he could ever offer me. Even if he didn't know what he had become in my eyes.

Well, that was what I thought until on some day, he said something that did not only give me the quickest hard one ever, but also made my hands itch to touch his fucking flawless skin. I could remember his well-shaped, blue eyes peering at me through his dark lashes. I could remember the way he looked so fucking gorgeous in those loose pants, smiling calmly down at me. And I could remember how I imagined those full, pinkish lips around me, sucking me hard and fast.

"_I'm sadly aware that this situation is my fault. But Emmett, if you bring your grades up to a B, which I know you can do, and if the team gets to the championships, this will be your trophy from me."_

And with that, he just leaned forward and pressed my shaking palms on his throbbing dick.

_Fuck, yes.

* * *

_

**TO BE CONTINUED**_  
_


End file.
